


waiting game

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Nervousness, POV Dan Howell, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Waiting is a bitch, as they find out.





	waiting game

“This is an urgent call from your-” Dan hangs up and drops the phone. Then he picks it up and checks it for scratches or cracks. 

Phil is at his shoulder. “What happened?”

Dan props his elbows on the table and drops his head into his hands. “Sales call.”

“Oh.” Phil sits back down, looking deflated. A moment later, however, he’s back to pacing.

“Calm down,” Dan says, but the quaver in his voice betrays his own nerves. 

“Says you,” mutters Phil, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and opening some app. 

Dan opens up Tumblr and scrolls aimlessly. “Wow, Mister Wisecracking over here.”

“Shut up.”

“Ooh, good one.” The back-and-forth is comforting in the complete stress of anticipation. Dan’s palms are sweating and the phone keeps sliding out of his hands. 

“I wonder what Martyn's doing at this very moment,” Phil says. It’s a strange thought for him to have at the time, but Dan admires his capacity to be thinking of his brother. He himself doesn't really care what Adrian is doing now. He’s too preoccupied with his own worries. 

“Napping,” suggests Dan. Phil throws a tea light a him. “I would be if I weren't so worried.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2017 Phanfiction Round Robin, which unfortunately died, meaning that this fic doesn't have an ending, so make of it what you will.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
